Rising Sun
by RandomPhoenix
Summary: What happens when the Sun rises at 2:00 in the morning ?
1. Chapter 1

Rising Sun  
Teen Titans Fan Fiction  
By Micah King

* * *

**Disclaimer : I don't own Teen Titans, nor am I pretending to, so be happy and enjoy !**

* * *

When the Sun rises at 2:00 in the morning, it can never be good. For the Teen Titans, this rude awakening was all they needed. Slade and his robotic minions had been terrorising the citizens in the city, and only after an enormous amount of effort and Cyborg's batteries being depleted again, did they manage to force this particular villain into hiding again.

"What the…. gasp did I oversleep again" shouts a droopy eyed Beast Boy as he throws the covers of himself and attempts to put a sock on his right hand.  
"Guys, I'm sooooo sorry I …. What the hell, 2:00" he exclaims as his unused alarm clock beeps sadly on his bedside table.  
"ROBIN, STAR ! WHATS GOING ON ?"  
"BEASTBOY ? On my home planet it is unusual for the sun to wake up this Early, is it broken ?" asks a yawning Starfire "YAAWWWNNNMMAYBE Cyborg could fix it ?"  
"Star, this aint normal, where's Cyborg he might know what's goin' on?"

"TEAM, REPORT TO COMPUTER ROOM IMMEDIATLY" hums Robin's voice over the intercom system.

"Listen Team, as Cyborgs Batteries haven't fully recharged yet, we're going to have to go without him. I don't know what's going on, but we're going to find out." Robin announces to the awaiting Titans. "Cyborg's Computer however detects a massive energy reading that wasn't there last night; it's given me the coordinates so LET'S MOVE OUT ……. Beast boy, why is your sock on your hand?"

The Docks were in a huge commotion when the Titans arrived. Late night fishers sailed in defeated while early morning fishers scrambled to prepare their boats. Yet apart from the unusual early rising of the Sun, the Docks looked the same as the last time they had visited.

"Over there" Raven informs the Titans, as a cloaked hand points towards the shabbiest looking storage hanger: Hanger 16."I sense a massive power source of unrefined energy, but that means … ROBIN WAIT ! IT'S A TRAP!"

These words of warnings never reached Robin's ears, his hair windswept by the Sea breeze; he was already dangling below a chord of thick, medium weight nylon, which was rapidly coiling itself up into Robin's Grappling Hook, pulling him up fast. It took mere seconds to reach the roof of Hanger 16, and even less time to smash through the rotting, wooden roof tiles.

Shadows, were all that reached Robins eyes. Footsteps Echoed into the silent unknown. Chipped wood decayed peacefully in the corners, and the walls were long past their sell-by-dates. The only thing out of place was a small, blue and black, microchip.

"Microchip ?" Robin Pondered out loud. "Microchip, then THAT MEANS!"  
"Put it away Robin," the mechanical voice echoed from the shadows as Robin instinctively drew out a minute beeping blue bomb, "you know you can't beat me…"  
"Why, why are you doing this?"  
"Sorry to wake you up so early Robin, but I had to draw you away somehow!" said the creature, aiming a cannon of pure blue plasma at Robin's heart.  
"Cyborg NO !"


	2. Chapter 2

He fired! The beam of Plasma rocketed through the air missing Robin by inches. Smashing into the rotting walls and opening a window to the world outside! The remaining Titans, gasped in shock, as Robin leaped into the air and attempted to execute a deadly kick to Cyborg's throat. Cyborg's dodged and in retaliation, swung a heavy metal fist into the back to Robin's head. Dazed and confused, Robin reached out for anything he could use to defend himself with. All his hands fell up was a piece of debris from Cyborgs earlier Blast. He smashed this piece of wood over Cyborg's metal head, but all in vain. Suddenly realising he was still holding the miniature Electro-Magnetic Pulse bomb in his hand. He threw it with all his might.

At that second he saw Cyborg basted of his feet and held and into the air. At the same moment Robin also felt his feet, unwillingly leave the ground.

"STOP!" Ravens voice echoed, a look of absolute rage, contorted on her usually unreadable race, holding them in midair like two school children being separating after a squabble in the playground. "This is madness, you two are friends, and you shouldn't fight" She yelled taking uneasy steps forwards, leaving Beast boy and Starfire in her wake. "Why are you doing this? Why are you jeopardising the Teen Titans, and the safety of the citizens in the city, why are you-"

"DEAD!" Cyborg interrupted coldly, as Raven took a final step onto the blue microchip lying peacefully on the floor.

With a mechanical Roar, the microchip exploded. Sending a fireball of pure hate and anger up into the air, Engulfing Raven and sending the remaining Titans flying out into the open air.

The fireball subdued, leaving behind the body of a teenager, draped in scorched blue rags. Taking with it, the life of a friend, taking away Raven from the Titans.


	3. Chapter 3

"Raven!" cried Robin, falling down to her body. A single tear slid down his face and came to rest on Raven's pearl white cheek. He gazed down at her face, feeling hopeless, knowing there was no chance she survived the explosion. He took of his cape and layed it to rest over her body. He then stood up, faced Cyborg and spat:

"MURDERER! YOU KILLED RAVEN, I'LL KILL-"

"-Robin wait, look!" exclaimed Starfire. Cyborg's circuitry was blinking, black, then blue, black then blue. Then it too came to a rest, and they watched as he sunk to his knees, tears rolling out of his one human eye, and began to wail.

"I ….. Killed ….. Ra-Raven… It….. virus….mi-micro-chip…. CONTROLLED ME!" he bellowed!

Ignoring Cyborg's stuttered pleas, Robin rose to his feet, his face black with anger and pulled out his bow staff.

WHACK ! He knocked Cyborg of his knees and onto the floor!

WHACK ! A second time he smashed Cyborg around the face with his staff.

Then without a word, he lifted his staff above Cyborg's head, ready for the fatal blow.

"ROBIN WAIT!" Starfire yelled, "you can't kill him – you just can't" Tears now rolled down her face. "You can't kill him, let him speak-"

"NO" interrupted Robin "He killed Raven, you saw him, he killed, he killed …"

"I killed" Cyborg muttered " But it wasn't my choice, last night when my batteries were recharging, someone snuck in and downloaded a virus into me-"

"LIAR" Robin screamed again, "Tell the truth, tell the –" but Beast boy, who had sat silently at Ravens side had had enough. Pouncing on Robin in the shape of a tiger he growled:

"Leave him alone, let him speak, you just as bad as him-"

"I'd never kill, let alone my friends" Robin replied coldly, "Fine, let him speak, no-good it will do you though" pushing Beast boy roughly aside.

"It was the microchip" Cyborg continued "It had a duel purpose, it was the transmitter which controlled me, controlled the virus, when the person who did this saw Raven get close they decided to ………." He put a hand to his face and wiped his tears from his eye.

"So when it blew up, it stopped the virus transmitting allowing me to take control again, but by then it was too late!"

"So if this is all true" Starfire continued "Who controlled Cyborg, and why did he choose to kill Raven, instead of both Robin and Cyborg when they were both in the Hanger, and why is the Sun rising at 2:00 in the morning?"

"I don't know, but I resign as leader of the Teen Titans. We're no longer a team, I don't trust any of you, I'm going to find out who did this, and then I'll avenge Raven for her." And before any of the others could speak, he aimed his grappling hook into the sky, and pulled himself away, into the unknown horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

The metallic gleam reflected from the cold black metal, made it look slightly unnatural. It moved like volcanic ash. Floating harmlessly as it is billowed from the craters mouth. Before it lies heavily on the earth, choking, suffocating. Galaxies crumpled like a piece of paper in its wake, the engines alone where twice the size of the planet earth. This, ironically, was exactly where the craft was heading.

The Captain of this Delta Battle craft was having a bad day. Captain Lysander was famed for the utter destruction of planets. He could crush them like an ant under his thumb. He however was already having doubts about this particular mission. Planet Earth was his home planet; he was the only human on the craft. His thoughts wandered to his childhood, a shadow of a smaller spacecraft, disguised as one of earths military aircraft at the time came into his mind. It had landed in his father's field one cold night. The noise had awakened him, scared and confused, he rushed into his parent's bedroom to find them both dead in their beds. Then after a flash of blue light, his mind went blank, until he was much older, around the age of 21, when he was being awarded his first green ring. The mark of a Space Warrior. Looking down at his metallic black uniform, five green ring sparkled at him. He was the Captain of this ship, solely responsible. Again his mind wandered over the possibility of retreat, he could explain why later. Make an excuse. And besides, what he knew he had neglected to tell the rest of his 10,000 crew. This was the planet, of the Teen Titans.

What Captain Lysander did not know, would have set his mind to rest like a nice headache pill. The Teen Titans where in Disrepair, and one of them, was now Dead. This was all that Robin could keep his mind on.

"How can Raven be dead? How can she? She was my friend, and she was … MURDERED!

I'll find the one who did this – I swear I'll find them and when I do –"

"_MATCH FOUND_-" Robin's miniature computer beeped. "_The irregularities of the Sun's usual patterns and the remarkable use of technology to break into Cyborg's Security System, can be traced back to Criminal Dr Light."_

"FIND HIM!" ordered Robin!

"_Dr Light was recently locked up in City's Level 5 security Prison. However, a mass breakout occurred two nights ago-"_

"_-_why was I NOT INFORMED" Robin spat "If there was a mass breakout why was I not informed!"

"_The situation was quickly contained by Prison Security Guards; however Dr Light was one of the few who managed to escape. Location:- UNKOWN. Master Robin was currently unavailable at the time, fighting Slade in City Centre."_

"Where was he heading, after he left the prison which way did he leave?"

"…"

"WELL…."

"_Criminal Dr Light, Location UNKOWN"_

"Where WAS-HE-HEADING"

"_Criminal Dr Light, Location UNKNOWN"_

Now smashing the keyboard with this fists he shouted: "WHERE-WAS-HE-"

"Looking for someone Robin ? The masked man coolly asked? "Perhaps I may be of some assistance?"

"SLADE!"

Robins Bow staff whipped out of his utility belt faster than the Delta Battle craft moved into the Earths atmosphere, sending a cold black shadow of the city. Robin hit out with all his might at Slade, ignoring the recent eventuality.

"Perhaps I may not be able to help you Robin, but I can tell you who can"

As Slade pointed his finger up to the sky. Where a battle craft drifted ominously above the city, pointing the biggest laser cannon Robin had ever seen. Down, towards the city Centre.

"Locate Dr Light" Captain Lysander orders to his crew, then take aim, and fire !"


End file.
